


Milk

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lactose Intolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: TenToo is lactose intolerant. And likes complaining.





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on David Tennant's headcanon that milk "gives TenToo a reaction"

'I've made a mistake.' The Doctor was lying on Jackie's couch, bare feet dangling over the edge, head propped against the armrest, looking pale and listless.

'What was that?' Rose asked in concern, wondering if he had sensed some disturbance in the spacetime continuum. Could he still do that?

The Doctor turned his head, resting his cheek on his hand, bony elbow digging into the couch cushions. 'It's the gut microbiome.' 

'What?'

'Time Lords are highly symbiotic. I have several hundred species of bacteria living inside me that I need to have to keep me alive. Or at least I did. It's part of what the TARDIS-' he grimaced in pain.

'You're not-' 

'I'll be okay.' He assured her, looking like he was going to be sick. 'It's one of the things the TARDIS does during regeneration. Duplicates the microbiome. But this time- This time it's been spliced with the inhabitants of a human ecosystem. Which shouldn't be a problem, considering that I'm nearly human except for the fact that-' 

Rose squeezed his hand comfortingly. 'Except for what?'

'I haven't got the right makeup to produce the lactase enzyme. Which means this stupid body is lactose intolerant.'

'Is that all?'

'Isn't that bad enough?' The Doctor asked shrilly. 'It's defective and I'm in pain.'

Rose ran her fingers through his hair, smiling despite herself. 'Did you check the expiration date on the carton?'

'No.'

'You might want to do that.'

'But I'm-'

'You're fine.'

'It hurts.'

'And you're not an 'it'. Don't do the dissociative thing. You're just a person like everyone else.'

The Doctor languorously leaned against her arm, like a cat coyly seeking attention. 'Is that so?'


End file.
